A Story from the other side forth year
by Lottie1122
Summary: Carlotta is a normal girl but when her parents die in a dragon accident and she is left to face her inner demons, when off to live with her friends the Weasley twins her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

A Story from the other side.

Forth year

Prologue

Chapter 1

I think the hardest part is knowing that they won't come home. It seems silly but it's the truth. Realising that their gone forever and not coming back. Knowing that they won't walk through the door right now and tell us about their trip.

I was just realising this as I sat in Alfie's arms, sobbing quietly. He was sitting stroking my hair, soothing me, telling me that it will all be ok and it will get better. Saying he knew and it will at be fine in the end even if it all seems hopeless now.

I knew he was right and that it would all be ok but all I could think was: Their gone, their gone and their not ever, ever coming back.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, sobbing and wishing how all this would be a dream, but I was vaguely a where of Alfie leaving and my sobs reducing. Vaguely a where of a dark, hooded figure coming into my room and placing his wand upon my arm. I felt the pain rushing through my body like fire in my veins.

There was only one thing I remember better than the pain. A pair of blood red eyes that seemed to be able to glare through me.

I slipped out of conciseness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K's characters, I do own my made up ones though. **

**This is for Ducky'sgirl4eva because she PM me and asked me for another chapter. She better be happy because I'm writing this instead of my English homework. I prefer this though.**

**Please excuse any spelling errors, and R&R.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in my dimly light room. My mind felt foggy and my left arm seared with pain. I felt dizzy, so rested my head back into my pillow and searched my scrambled memory for the previous night's events.

I suddenly remembered the piercing red eyes that had seemed to glare straight through my soul. At the mere memory of them I felt paralysed with fear. After sitting for a moment, breathing deeply, I began to remember more. My family. Dead. That hooded figure, and....and pain. Yes, I remembered pain like no other rushing through my body. The eyes, the eyes that where so UN human, and yet, there was something remotely human about them. Although, I didn't quite know what. They puzzled me more than anything had ever before.

As I puzzled the sun began to rise and the room grew gradually lighter. When it seemed a good time to get up without making it look suspicious I began to get out of bed and slowly get dressed for the train to school. My forearm was still tender and I had to move it with care as I got washed and went downstairs.

About an hour later I was ready for the train. Me and Alfie put the trunks in the car and began the short drive to kings cross station. I really was lucky still to have him as a cousin. We had this strange way of understanding what the other was going to say or how they felt. We where more like brother and sister.

The journey to the station took no time at all. Once there I took my trunks out of the boot of the car and began to walk to the platform.

5 minuets and a few funny looks later we arrived in between platforms nine and ten. The barrier was hidden from muggles here. We ran through to the other side where a huge red steam engine was waiting for all the Hogwarts students to board.

I left Alfie at the barrier; he knew I didn't want to have to make a scene out of saying goodbye after the events of yesterday. It was like we had this mutual understanding between us. I put my luggage away and went to find an empty compartment on the train.

After finding one and sitting down did I allow myself time to even think. My parents had gone, so had my sister as far as I was concerned, even though they hadn't found a body yet. They weren't going to come back. It felt as if I was all alone and no one could ever understand the pain I was going through. I seemed that I could never function again normally because a huge hole had been blasted in my chest when I heard the news. I felt I'd never be complete again, always missing something.

I must have sat there not noticing anything because the next time I looked up was at the sound of my compartment door sliding open and two red headed boys entered. Both where identical in every way, even their diabolical grins where the same. My heart, which had sunk all the way into my shoes, lifted slightly at seeing my two best friends. I think I even mustered a smile, but it must have not lasted long because upon seeing my face both twins' grins disappeared, only to be replaced by looks of concern.

"You ok lotta" Said George Weasley, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Ye, you don't look so good" Said his twin seating himself opposite us.

I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes that I had been trying so hard to keep back in front of Alfie all the way to the train. I wiped them away quickly; never show emotions, I told myself silently, they make you look weak.

"I'm fine" I said a little too quickly.

They both exchanged glances. There seemed to be some understanding between them that I didn't have any idea about. Maybe it was their twin thing.

"You sure 'cos you don't look it, in fact, you look awful" said George in a soft voice. "No offense" he added quickly, realising what he had said I might have take the wrong way. I smiled; they could always make me feel better by just being there. The tears came into my eyes again, this time I let them flow. I sobbed into my hands as all the emotion came out.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulders protectively and another hand rubbing my arm. I flinched, my arm was still throbbing. Once I'd composed my face to hide the worst of my pain did I begin to explain.

They both sat there listening, their faces growing grimmer and grimmer as I went on. I left out the part about my arm and the hooded figure with the eyes. Once I'd finished a new flood of tears came up again which I stopped quickly. Hearing it told another time seemed to make it even worst. The pain renewed.

I looked at the boys faces. Fred had moved from the seat opposite me to, crouched on the floor in front of me and George had one arm around my shoulder. They both looked solemn. Neither said anything for a while, both wearing the same face.

At last Fred spoke, though in a serious voice I had never heard him use before.

"Lotta, We're so, so sorry. We know it must be awful. What is going to happen to you at the holidays? You can't go home to an empty house."

"But it's not going to be empty; Alfie's going to be there" I protested, but only half-heartedly.

"You don't want to have to stay at home with only him there though. I can bet you he'll make himself work to get over his second loss." Said George this time. I knew he was very right, but I didn't want to have to think about this now. I sighed and they seemed to get the message as they let the subject drop.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. The boys played a couple of games of exploding snap and got some treats of the lunch trolley as it came round.

I fell asleep after that. It was dreamless and fitful, but I saw a pair of red piercing eyes.

* * *

I woke up as we rolled into Hogsmead station near the school. Our company seemed to have increased while I was asleep. In the compartment now were not only the twins and I but Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's younger sister and Hermonie Granger. I knew Hermonie from her first year and it was Ginnys first year now. They smiled at me when the saw I was awake. There was also a tall black boy with dreadlocks sitting near my feet. My other best friend smiled at me sympathetically when I looked his way.

"We heard" He said simply "I'm so sorry lotta, it must be awful."

Before anyone could say anything else people where walking past our compartment signalling it was time to go. We all got up and followed the crowd onto the cold platform.

We lost the younger ones in the hustle and bustle of the crowd but managed to stay in a four till we got a carriage and were on our way to the school.

We talked Quidditch in the carriage till we got to school. Fred and George where beaters for the Gryfindor team and I was a chaser. Lee was the commentator for all the matches. Much to the displeasure of Professor McGonagall his commentary highly ranged to his own house. Last year he had been very close to swearing loudly into the loudspeaker. I enjoyed the chance to take my mind of other matters and just relax a little.

We got to school and went to sit at the house tables. The Great hall was the same as all years; the enchanted ceiling was the perfect imitation of the starry sky outside. I sat down next to Lee and waited for the sorting to begin.

It was even worst for me to sit through this year than most because my sister, Emma-lea, was meant to be waiting in line with all the other nervous first years, hoping to get into their family house, but that moment would never come for my younger sibling. I felt a fresh wave of tears spring into my eyes again and wiped them away quickly, just as the sorting hat Bellowed:

RAVENCLAW!

For a blonde haired girl who looked slightly dreamy.

I sat through sorting and cheered when someone was put into our house. I tried to cheer especially hard when Fred and George's sister was put into Gryfindor. In the end I began to enjoy myself, shouting and clapping hard seemed to help.

Once the last person was sorted into Huffelpuff and the last cheer faded away did Professor Dumbledore stand up to make his speech. He always made one at the begging of term feast. It was almost tradition.

He stood up, his long wispy grey beard swaying as he moved, his friendly blue eyes twinkling.

"I do not want to keep you all from this wonderful feast that we are about to have placed in front of us but I do have a few announcements. Firstly, I would like to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lockhart." He gestured to a man who had shoulder length golden wavy hair and very white teeth that stood up and bowed slightly. There was some applause, mostly from the girls, before Dumbledore began again.

"And I would like to make know to any new student, that the forbidden forest on the grounds is out of bounds. Some older pupils might do well to remember this as well." Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards where the twins' and I where sat. We had been known to wonder into the forest at times when bored. In our second year we even sent some first years in, telling them that if they got to the centre of the forest, they would find a great fortune. It had cost us a months worth of detentions and one of the Huffelpuffs had disappeared, only to be found a week later, chased out by a angry centaur.

"And now," Began Dumbledore again "Let us eat."

With a swift flick of his wand all the tables let out an involuntary groan as they where packed with all the food you could think of. It would take me forever to list them all. We all dug in, to busy eating to talk.

Once we had all eaten our fill and the dishes had disappeared from the tables did we talk. I felt remarkably better with a full stomach, I grinned at my friends who had all seemed to have started talking about the first thing we where going to do. The ideas going round where giving Professor Snape, our greasy haired potions teacher, a little hint that he needed to wash his hair or giving the new DADA teacher a little welcome gift.

"Well, we may as well do both, there both good ideas" I chipped in. We all agreed to give professor Snape the hint first.

Once Dumbledore had let us all go, we made our way to the common room. We met Harry Potter and the twins' brother, Ron, at the portrait hole. We hadn't seen them on the train or at the feast.

It seemed they had been locked out of the barrier at platform 9 and 3 quarters and had driven (Or should I say flow) Mr. Weasleys enchanted car to school. They crashed into the wimping willow upon their landing, Ron had broken his wand** (I Know it sounds wrong on Sooooooo many levels but you know what I mean) **And they had both been given detention. We walked into the common room and a storm of clapping erupted from everyone as harry and Ron stepped through the portrait hole. Apparently the news had travelled fast and everyone wanted to congratulate them on their narrow escape from being expelled.

I said goodnight to my friends and headed up to the girls dormitory I shared with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. I got on pretty well with my roommates, well all except Katie, who had been kicked of the Quidditch team and replaced by me. She'd had sour grapes ever since then really.

I quickly put on my pyjamas and plonked myself down in bed. As soon as my head touched my pillow I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.k's characters, I do own my OC's though. **

**Hope the last chapter was a good one. It was really long, I finished it at, like, 11pm. **

**Please overlook spelling mistakes. My friend isn't here to spell check it. Please R&R**

**Chapter 3**

The hooded figure walked towards me, one arm outstretched. A skeleton hand reached for me. Its hand groping in the darkness. It began to walk towards me, I felt fear flood through me, I tried to run, but found, I could not move. I struggled as it got closer and closer. I began to panic, I tried to scream but found my voice had gone.

It got closer and closer until...... I saw its eyes. Those red piercing eyes that looked into my soul. This time I did try to scream and suddenly......

I was awake, breathing hard sat up in my bed. The sheets were wrapped around like a straight jacket. I swiftly untangled myself; there was a clod sweat on my face. I glanced out the window next to my bed; it looked like it had just gone dawn. The sun had just risen leaving a pink tinge to the sky.

I glanced at my bedside clock. It was 6 in the morning. People usually started getting to breakfast at the earliest 7am. I decided to get up and go in to the common room. I didn't really want to have to go back to sleep again just in case I saw the eyes. The scared me greatly and I was afraid to see them again.

I got dressed, grabbed my reading book and tip toed into the common room. I sat down in my favourite armchair next to the smouldering embers of the fire and began to read.

It must have been at least an hour later when my friends finally emerged from their dormitory, yawning and complaining it was too early to be up.

I got up and went over to them just as Lee was saying something about his mum never making him get up this early. I cringed; he earned a slap from both Fred and George when they saw me.

We walked to breakfast in an awkward silence after my reaction to Lee's comment. It seemed today could only get better, thankfully it did. Professor McGonagall gave out our timetables and it seemed we had Care of Magical creatures and I had ancient runes before lunch with Lee while Fred and George had Care of magical creatures and Divination.

"Lotta" Said Lee slowly looking guiltily over the table. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, it was stupid of me and...."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a voice that had been multiplied in volume by 100 boomed across the great hall making the cutlery shake on the table.

"...STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FARTHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE..."

Fred and George cringed and craned their necks to look up the table to where Ron was sitting with a howler screaming around him. He looked absolutely mortified, so did harry come to think of it. Both where leaning away from the Howler, trying to save their ears from the noise of it.

"...LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORELAST NIGHT, I THOURGHT YOUR FARTHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED...."

I glanced along the table in the opposite direction to see Percy, The twins' older brother, very red in the face. Whether or not it was anger I didn't wait to see as the red envelope started a new chorus of rants.

"... ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED, YOUR FARTHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIT HOME."

The envelope finished, curled itself up and burst into flames leaving cinders on the table where it had just been.

"Well, they won't want to do that again in a hurry" I said smiling and picking up another slice of toast.

"No, I don't think I will either" smiled Fred.

"But that doesn't mean we won't try anything else" Finished George with an evil grin spread across his face.

We set of to Care of magical Creature's class happily conversing how to enchant bottles of shampoo to repeatedly launch themselves at Snape's head. When we got to the edge of the forbidden forest where the class was meant to be I saw something silver run through the trees, parallel to us.

"Hey guys, look" I said pointing at the silver shape. It was waiting now just in the tree line, I could see it looked like a horse. Suddenly I realised what this was.

"It's a unicorn" I breathed.

More people had arrived for class now and where looking at the creature hiding behind the trees. It had gold in its mane and tail and at the ends of its legs. The horn was pure gold as well. It looked the purest thing I had ever seen, it tossed its head playfully and let out a small wicker.

"Are, I see you've spotted today's lesson." Said Professor Grubblyplank coming down the hill. "Yes that's a Unicorn miss Airey. Take 5 points for Gryffindor. Now, this unicorn is still young so it might let boys near it. Usually they prefer girls, and the fully grown ones are completely silver. They are born completely golden and when they get to around 3 years old they are like this one." She pointed at the unicorn that had come from its cover of the trees into the light.

"And when they get to the age of about 5 they become completely silver." She kept talking about the feeding habits and life span of the unicorn as the girls came and petted it.

At the end of the lesson we all had to do, for homework, an essay on the trust and habitats of the unicorn and how best to find them.

I walked back up to the castle with Lee feeling considerably happier. It seemed like not everything was hopeless in my life at the moment. I even felt more at peace with myself knowing that I would live without my family and I still had Alfie and great friends.

"That was a boring lesson; all we did was just stand there." Said Lee sounding like life couldn't get any worst. I felt anger rise up inside me. How could he think that this was bad? He had no idea how bad things could get, he didn't have to go round knowing that no one was waiting for you when you went home. He had absolutely no idea what so ever!

I felt my calm that I had had a second before seep away through my feet and into the ground.

"Well I quite liked it." I said indignantly, walking a little faster forcing to have to jog to catch up.

"Ye, well you would, your a girl. All girls like unicorns and anything pretty." He said with the least tact I had ever heard anyone ever use.

"Excuse me. Do you have no idea why I liked that lesson?" I said swinging my long blonde hair behind me. As much as I liked Lee he was so tactless, he never really thought before he said anything.

He shook his head looking puzzled.

I sighed

"It's because unicorns give you a sense of calm and peace, that no everything is against you and it lifts the guilt of your mind" I said, a tear leaking from the edge of my eye. He still looked puzzled.

"It took away my sense of guilt about my family, and all the pain" I cried, glaring at him so much that he squirmed under the anger in it.

"I'm so sorry" he said, finally catching on.

"Ye, you should be" I said, I turned away from him and began to walk up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K's characters. I do own my OC's though so don't nick 'em.**

**Please R&R. **

**Chapter 4**

I was woken up to the sound of my name being called over and over again. I rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep. The voice seemed to get nearer until someone was shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to wake up.

"wa's mattr" I mumbled into my pillow.

"You gotta get up" said a voice near my ear.

"Why" I mumbled into my pillow again. The person who had been sent to wake me up had the hardest job in the world. I did not get out of bed until 9:00am at least, absolutely no earlier.

"Quidditch practice, Wood's new training regime" Said the voice "We don't like it at all."

I glanced round and saw George standing near my bed. I rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep.

"C'mon" he yawned. I ignored him, but pulled the covers over my head.

"C'mon" he whined pulling the cover from over my face and kissing along my jaw line. I slapped him away.

"Piss off" I whined rolling over.

"Oh" he sighed "I didn't want to have to do this but....." he trailed off.

There was a sudden whoosh and my quilt lifted off me. I felt a sudden pang of cold all over my body. I was only wearing a tank top and thin pyjama bottoms.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, making him stall in his laughter. He knew he did not want to get on the wrong side of me in the morning.

"Go and get changed." He said lowering the cover back onto my bed.

I mumbled my insults at him, pulled my Quidditch robes out and went into the bathroom.

I picked up my hairbrush and looked at myself in the mirror. My long platinum blonde hair hung lankly round my face, my complexion (which was always pale) looked even more translucent and my bright blue eyes that where usually full of laughter seemed empty, almost dead.

I looked away quickly from my reflection, pulled on my robes and went back into the dorm. George was sitting on my UN made bed, grinning at me menacingly.

"What" I grumbled at him, grabbing my nimbus 2000.

"Nothing, just that you had to get up before anyone else, we have another half an hour." He laughed pointing at the still slumbering girls around me.

"You idiot!" I yelled launching myself at him. I landed square on his chest and we both fell onto my bed. I pinned him down by his shoulders and growled scarily at him.

"Don't you ever do that again or I will happily kill you George Weasley" I growled. He just laughed.

"Well, this is comfy" He laughed and I realised I was laying on him. I rolled off and began to make my way into the common room.

"Ah, good." Said wood as we came down the stairs, George on his broom since he couldn't come up the stairs without making them a ramp.

"Why did you send this blubbering idiot to wake me up at god knows what time in the morning?" I demanded from Wood, my bad mood increasing by the minute.

"Because" he began simply "I knew you would not want to get up so I sent him up early."

"Well that's just great" I moaned making my way to the portrait hole. "I'm gonna go before I feel the urge to kill you any more."

I stormed out of the common room, George hot on my heels.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know I pushed it and you could still be in bed now and that you need your sleep cos' you're all stressed over your family and....." He trailed off as he realised what he had just said.

I just kept walking, tears stinging my eyes as I went. We walked into the cold morning air, drowsy and annoyed at this time of morning. We went into the changing rooms in a stony silence, I had tried to forget about my family over the week but having it mentioned made a fresh wave of pain wash over me. I tried not to show it to anyone but it was so hard! I didn't think I could do it anymore.

I sat resting my back on the wall, stretching my legs out over the bench. George sat at my feet and started fiddling with the laces on my boots. We sat in silence for another few minuets, just sitting there. Then George started:

"You do know I'm sorry right, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it." He said quietly. He wasn't making eye contact which made him look all vulnerable and sweet, almost..... Innocent. Wait, George Weasley was not innocent!

Before I could say anything a very tired looking Fred came in followed by Wood. I moved up my legs to make room for him. My back was hurting so I turned around a rested on George's shoulder. Hoping that would give him the message that I forgave him.

Fred and Wood where soon followed by Alicia and Angelina who both looked puffy eyed and knackered.

Now we where just waiting for Harry. I began to nod off on George's shoulder, wakening up when Wood suddenly says briskly:

"There you are Harry, what kept you?" I saw a thin black haired boy with glasses enter the changing room. "Now I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the pitch, because I spent most of the summer devising a whole new training programme, which I really think will make all the difference..."

I didn't hear what was said next by Wood because I must have fallen asleep on Georges shoulder again.

Instead of listening to Quidditch tactics I was listening to Wood talk about playing Polo on the unicorns that we had in our lesson the other day. We all got on the Unicorns and started galloping round the Pitch. My unicorn decided to take me away from the pitch; it ran through the grounds and into the forbidden forest. We ran deeper and deeper into the darkness. I had no idea where we were going and I felt my dream turning into a nightmare.

We ran on, I had no clue how long for until we came into the middle of the forest (or so I thought in my dream/nightmare.) and then I saw them. My family, all standing there, shoulder to shoulder. They looked angry, if it was at me or not I did not know. They all stepped forward and I realised I was not on my unicorn anymore but just standing.

"It's your fault" hissed the silhouette that could have been my dad. "You did this to us; it's your entire fault."

The voice was so cold it sent a chill down my spine. I now definitely knew this was a nightmare.

"Your fault" sneered the person that was my sister; she stood in the middle of my parents.

"Your fault" they all began to hiss my way. I put my hands over my ears trying to block out their voices but it seemed they could get inside my head.

"It's not" I yelled throwing my hands up "I didn't kill you. It's not my fault."

They began to close in now, hissing and sneering, telling me it was my entire fault they died.

"It's not" I screamed "It's not!"

I was again in a brightly light changing room. I had woken up just a Wood had finished his speech.

It was just a dream, I told myself silently. Just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own J.K's characters. I wish. You know all the other crap, so let's get on with the story telling my pretties. **

**It's a really long one and Lotta turns evil. hahaha**

**Chapter 5**

Out on the Quidditch pitch (real life this time) the sun was fully risen but there was still a faint mist hanging over the ground.

I mounted my broom and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air, my hair whipped around my face as I flew higher and higher. I raced Fred, George and Harry around the stadium before Fred pulled up sharply.

"What's that funny clicking noise" he called glancing down at the stands. There was a small boy sitting on the highest sands snapping pictures with a muggle camera. The clicking was magnified around the stadium; he kept taking picture after picture.

"Look this way Harry, this way." He cried shrilly taking even more pictures with his camera.

"Who's that?" Yelled Fred as George pulled up next to him.

"No idea," Said Harry glaring at the little boy.

"What's going on?" Yelled Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward us. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about or new training programme."

"He's in Gryffindor" said Harry quickly, glancing at the little boy. Wood was far to wound up about this training programme, anyway about 7 people in green Quidditch robes where walking onto the pitch.

"And the Slytherin's don't need a spy, Oliver" Said George, catching sight of the figures moving onto the pitch.

"What makes you say that" Wood said with dignity.

"Because their here in person." Said George, pointing at the green clad people.

Wood whipped round to see the team walking cockily into the centre of the pitch.

"I don't believe it" He hissed angrily. "I booked the pitch for today! we'll see about this!"

Wood sped the ground, landing rather harder than he intended in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. I followed along with Fred, George and Harry, all landing lightly next to him.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain "This is our practice time! We got it specially! You can clear off now!"

Flint was even bigger than Wood and had black hair greased back on his forehead. In my opinion he looked like a troll.

"Plenty of room for all of us." He replied, a cunning grin on his face. Angelina and Alicia had come over now too. There where no girls on the Slytherin team, they stood shoulder to shoulder, leering at us. I could have just used the crusitus cruse on them there. Just for thinking they were better than us. I still felt angry from this morning and really wasn't in the mood for this now.

"But I booked the pitch!" said wood, now red in the face with anger "I booked it!"

"Ah" said Flint now really starting to get on my nerves "but I've got a specially signed note here from professor Snape. _I professor S. Snape_, _give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, in owing to need to train their new seeker."_

"You've got a new seeker?" said Wood distracted. "Where?"

A small boy emerged from behind the six bigger players, his face was narrow and his white-blonde hair was greased back on his head. (It seemed to be a big fashion in Slytherin house.) It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked looking at Draco with dislike smeared all over his face.

I knew who this boy was, his Farther and mine had some business ties. He was an old friend of the family; I had known Draco since he was young and he had been like an annoying relative. I openly despised him.

"Funny you should mention Draco's farther," said Flint, as the whole Slytherin team smiled broadly. "Let me show you what a generous gift he made to the team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished brooms sat on front of us. The golden lettering on the handles read '_Nimbus two thousand and one.'_

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," He grinned, showing off the broom. "I believe it out strips the old nimbus two thousand's series by a considerable amount. As for the Cleansweeps," He sneered nastily at Fred and George who where both holding Cleansweep Fives, "seeps the board with them."

I felt lost for words. How could Lucius give this much of an advantage to the Slytherin team? Well actually, he would do anything to show off his wealth and power. I remembered when he used to come over to dinner he loved to brag. The memory of this occasion with my family brought tears to my eyes again. Draco was grinning broadly, his cold grey eyes evil slits.

"So Carlotta how's daddy?" he asked spitefully, most likely his farther had told him all about my family's death. I really could have just, as I put it, Arvada cadaverd his ass. Just then and there.

"Why you little..." I yelled whipping my wand from my robes and pointing it at him. Suddenly someone grabbed my arms from behind, pulling me away from him.

"Leave him Lotta, leave him." Begged Alicia from behind me as Fred and George pulled me back.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled, tears streaming freely down my face. The Slytherin team had made a protective ring around their Seeker, wands out, ready for a duel.

They pulled me away from the huddle of people, onto the far side of the pitch. I was still cursing as I was pulled into the changing room. I collapsed onto one of the benches and began to sob into my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone pulled me into their chest as I cried. I heard someone storm out of the room but was too annoyed to care. We must have sat like that for at least five minutes before I got in control of my self. I lifted my head out of their chest. Anger was surging through me like adrenaline.

"Where is he?" I growled "I'm gonna kill him."

I got up and began to storm out of the changing room. I got half way to the door before a pair of hands caught me from behind.

"I think George did a good job of him for you." Said Fred pulling me away from the door and guiding me back to a seat.

"I don't care what he did, it's not half as bad as what I'm gonna do to him" I yelled. Fred backed off me a little. I must have had that mad look in my eyes. Some used to say when I had that look in my eye you had to watch out because I was evil.

"Now let go of me or I'll curse you as well, and I don't want to." I must have looked scary because he realised me immediately. I ran out of the changing room and onto the pitch.

There where still 4 red team members and 7 green standing there in hot discussion. I walked slowly up to them, pushed through my own team and up to Draco. I must still have had that evil glint in my eye because even Flint looked slightly scared.

I lifted my wand, my eyes fixed securely on Draco. Time seemed to move in slow motion.

"CRUCIO!" I bellowed, my wand pointing at Draco's chest. It all happened at once. There was a flash of red light, then a blood curdling scream and a writhing body fell to the floor. His screams filled the whole stadium. I felt a controlling monster rise up in me. It felt like the monster that had been in my dreams. I was suddenly disgusted at myself for doing this, and yet didn't lift the curse. The scream was enough to chill you to the bone. Everyone looked terrified as I slowly tortured Draco, all of them frozen to the spot in shock.

I must have only had the curse over him for a matter of seconds before my wand was snatched out of my hand by Wood and George grabbed me from behind again. Draco stopped screaming and was breathing heavily; a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.

Both captains looked at each other, then wood said:

"We all agree never to speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" said Flint giving me a wary glance and shaking Wood's hand. The Slytherin team ran from the pitch, one of them carrying Draco, as fast as they could without a backward glance. And all was over as quick as it had started.

We all went back into the changing room in a stony silence, everyone, even George, giving me a wide berth. I could not believe myself. I had just used one of the unforgivable curses on a second year. I thought ministry wizards where going to swoop down on me at any minuet.

Once in the changing room I slipped out of my robes, into my clothes and set out onto he grounds, I didn't want to run into anyone because I was afraid I might do it again. Afraid I might not be able to control myself.

I went and sat near by the lake where the giant squid lived. No one was out at this time of year because it was too cold. I let my thoughts wander into a little world of there own, hoping they wouldn't stray into a painful subject. They did though; I began to think of how my parents would react if they knew I had done that. Would they be angry, ashamed, annoyed. I concluded that I would never had even thought have doing that if they where alive because I would not have been this fragile and Draco would not have even asked me about that.

I sat thinking late into the day, the sun was sinking beneath the clouds and a cold chill was settling over the lake. My stomach rumbled in an angry protest that I had not eaten anything today, but I ignored it. I had no intention of going into the castle any time soon.

"Lotta" said a weary voice from behind me. I whipped my head round to see George standing a little away from me. Probably doesn't want to get to close in case I set on him, I thought to myself bitterly. I turned my head back round to stare out onto the lake again.

There was a crunching of leaves behind me and George came to sit down next to me.

"I've got your wand," He said handing me my wand which Wood had snatched of me earlier this morning.

"Thanks" I mumbled putting it in my pocket. We sat in silence, gazing over the lake before George said:

"You scared me, you know. Not because of what you did but at what price it could have been at."

I glanced at him. I hadn't really thought about that.

"I thought you where going to kill him and then have to go to Azkaban." He continued "I didn't want to lose you, your my best friend." He finished. I felt a little bubble of happiness rise up in me. It was very rarely that George was serious and having him say that meant the world to me.

"I'm sorry" I said simply. I couldn't think of what else to say to him. I felt so guilty, putting them all through that. What was I thinking, wait, I wasn't. I was so cold now; I couldn't feel my hands and was only wearing a long-sleeved top. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. I was so tired, so very tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them so don't even ask! Still wishing though. **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. She went a little evil in the last chapter. I felt like a change. Hahaha. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Chapter 6**

September flew by and blurred into a dreary October. I felt myself giving more and more excuses to get out of the company of others, I felt myself with drawing into my mind. I didn't want the company of others anymore. I felt that I would attack them at any given moment. I felt so guilty about the whole thing. No one had told anyone about it so as far as I knew I was in the clear, thankfully.

Even though the weather had dampened all our spirits Woods seemed to be crisp and excited about his programme which meant regular training sessions.

I was sitting on a small table in the library far from anyone else, not that there were many in at such a late time, most were all the fifth years and seventh years, all cramming for the OWL's or NEWT's they where taking in the summer.

I read through my potions text book again searching for the properties of the moonstone when the librarian came over to my table followed by two identical boys. Fred and George thanked her as she left and sat down at my table.

"Look Lotta" started Fred in a ruthless tone, "We know you feel guilty about Draco but this is just ridiculous!"

"We haven't seen you in days Lotta; you've just retreated into your mind and avoided everyone, even us." George added sadly. I looked up at them, then back down at my book again, I felt as if nothing they could say would ever make up for what I did.

"I just feel so bad" I said quietly into the pages of my book. My heart sinking as I went on. "I feel like nothing can ever get better and everything can only get worst. You won't understand, no one will."

I just needed to get away now; I felt tears rising in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I got up quickly, snapped my book closed and walked silently out of the library, getting a funny look from the librarian as I went. Once in the corridor I ran as quickly as I could in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room.

I ran all the way through the winding maze of passages through the castle until I ended up on the seventh floor. I sat in my favourite little corner, no one usually found me there. Only the twins' could, and I had no idea how, it was as if they could see where I was at that given time.

I sat and cried, the hall was empty so there was no fear of being found by anyone except filch, who probably wouldn't see me anyway. I sobbed and sobbed so much that I didn't realise someone had come into the corridor and was looking at me with the deepest concern. Little did I know that this person would be my everything in years to come, he would give me a home and make me feel loved again. Little did I know I would just begin to realise this now.

Halloween came, I had decided to go. Well, that's not the truth really. I was being forced to go by my best friends. I put my make-up on, did my hair and teeth and headed down to breakfast.

I walked into the great hall where people where eating their breakfasts and getting mail. Owls swooped up and down house tables delivering mail from their families telling them to keep being good or how much they missed them. I went and sat down on the Gryffindor table next to George and Harry.

"Morning" George yawned, his hair ruffled madly (I think it suited him.)

I just nodded in reply; I never talked much in the mornings. They all knew this so didn't take offense if I didn't answer them. I picked up a piece of toast from Georges plate and began to munch on it.

"What day is it today?" I mumbled taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Erm.... I think it's Wednesday." Said George looking confused.

"Oh, honestly, can you not keep track of the days. It's Monday, really!" Hermonie (Ron's friend) pepped up sounding all high and mighty.

"Well sorry little Miss peppy. Not all of us are addicted to school so why don't you run along and shove your head in a book!" I snapped at the 12 year old, not at all in the mood for one of her little lectures.

She looked highly offended as I said this and shot me an evil glare. I gave her one of my looks, not in the mood for any of her bull shit this morning. I think I must have scared her because she let out a little yelp and shuffled down the bench a little.

There was another sudden swooshing and a rather big tawny owl landed in front of me. I looked at it in surprise. I never got letters, Alfie never sent any and I had no other living relatives.

It nipped my finger and I took the letter from around the leg. It flew off, obviously not wanting a reply. I looked at the parchment and seal. I immediately recognised it as the Ministry of magic seal. Why would they write to me, unless they found out about my curse on Draco? I glanced fearfully at George who looked fully awake now and braved to open the envelope. It read:

'_Dear Miss. Carlotta Airey,_

_We are sorry to hear of your lose and regretfully have to inform you that your younger siblings body has been found just off the coast of Romania. We would like to let you know that you're farther left in his will that everything he owned goes to you. This means that Allerton castle, and all within it, not to mention all your Mother and Fathers money. We have made an appointment for you at Gringotts Wizarding bank on the 12__th__ of November of this year._

_Please have someone to accompany you there on the date above. You need to decide on a new guardian as your closest living relative has rejected the offer._

_Hoping you are well.....'_

And a list of names followed. I had to re-read the letter twice before the message sunk in. My sister was dead. I was now the new owner of my family castle and I had just inherited a large fortune, not to mention needing a guardian. Alfie had rejected me. How could he have done that? I now had no one to look after me and no one to go home to!

"What dose it say" George asked nervously. I handed him the parchment numbly, still in shock. I was now a very rich girl. But... How?

"Wow!" George breathed as he handed the letter back to me. "Your cousin..." he stopped.

"I know" I whispered so Harry and Ron could not hear. "I now own my house" I said, feeling strangely excited. I owned everything, the stables, the house, the land, everything!

"Miss. Airey." Said a stiff voice from behind me. I turned round to see professor McGonagall standing behind us.

"Follow me please" she said stiffly, turning sharply on her heel and striding out of the hall. I followed meekly, hoping I wasn't in trouble. I followed her through the school and into her office. She sat down at her desk and motioned for me to sit opposite. I sat on the edge of the chair waiting for her to start; I didn't have to wait long.

"I just received a letter stating your parents had left you everything you owned." She said strictly, getting straight to the point. "You will also be needing a guardian, to look after you until you are of age. You may choose anyone as long as they are willing to take you in. You are friends with the Weasley twins no doubt" she asked.

I nodded silently.

"Well then, have you ever met Mr and Mrs. Weasley?" she asked, I shook my head. She sighed.

"Well, who do you want to be your guardian?" she asked me, looking at my face with clear concern growing on her face.

"There isn't really anyone." I answered slowly. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You can think of no one at all!" she seemed surprised. Again I shook my head.

"Are you sure." She seemed exasperated. Again I nodded.

"Well then, I will have to decide for you, apparently your only relative says he dose not want to be responsible for you." She paused, I felt a stab of anger, and how could Alfie leave me hanging like this. I decided I would cut off my relationship with him altogether.

"Well, I just don't know. Are you sure you don't know anyone?" she seemed desperate now. Again I shook my head.

"You leave me no choice then. I have only on solution. Their names are Remus and Phoebe Lupin. They are good nice people and have heard about your family, I think they would be happy to take you in." She said.

And as quickly as that my future was decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Still wishing though, anyway, thanks to my new Beta, phoebe140, (Yeah the one that keeps commenting on everything, because she's crazy!) the story won't be riddled with mistakes.**

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 7**

It was the 12th of November which I dreaded most. I had to go to Gringotts with the two strangers McGonagall had chosen for me to decide where to put my fortune and all the business crap that hurt my head. I was meeting the Lupin's today, so Professor McGonagall was going to fetch me from my lesson to have me meet them.

I had two days till going to Gringotts, so I was making the most of it, if by making the most of it you mean sitting in detention, then yes, I was doing just that. So far I and the twins' had given Snape his hint about the hair, said 'Hi' to Lockhart by painting beards and moustache's on all of his photos and started a betting pool on how he was going to be... persuaded, out of his job.

We had made a good profit on the betting pool until McGonagall had caught us, taken all the money, and given us a week's detention. Over all we had earned over a month worth of detentions. Apparently Mrs. Weasley was not happy, although she hadn't decided to send a howler just yet, thankfully.

I was sitting in one of my many detentions with Fred and George. Snape was sitting, his greasy head buried in a book, not paying the teensiest amount of attention to us. I slipped some parchment out of my bag and got a quill. We always passed notes in class or detention and it was my turn to bring the stuff. Yes, we were in this situation a lot.

_Carlotta, _**Fred and **George:

_I think I'm gonna throw up!!!_

Why????????

_The Lupin's, what happens if their freaks of nature. Or hate Me.!!!!!!!....XX_

**I'm sure they won't hate you.**

_And if they do I'll just go and live by myself at home!!!!!!_

Or just come and stay with us. Mum will be fine with it!

_Now I want them to hate me. We'd have so much fun at your house!!!!! Your family would suffer nervous breakdowns with all three of us around._

**That would be Sooooooo cool. We'd have such good Quidditch matches when Harry comes round.**

Or we could all go and live with you in your castle.

_Yes!!!!!! There's loads of room and we can go to Diagon Alley together all the time and have loads of ice cream!!!!!!! Yay. Now I don't care what they think I'm gonna live with you two in my castle. Woops that sounded wrong. Ahaha!_

Snape's looking at us, hide the parchment and quills!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snape was indeed looking our way but not at us. He was looking past us to where Professor McGonagall was leading two people into the room. The witch, who I presumed was Phoebe Lupin, had long-ish dirty-blonde hair and glasses. She was wearing Dark blue robes and looked a little dreamy, but at the same time pretty.

The wizard was wearing tatty brown robes, which looked second hand. His brown hair had flecks of grey and he looked tired but had warm kind brown eyes. Overall they looked nice enough.

"So, Miss Airey, we have to come and get you from detention. Naughty, naughty," said the wizard with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, unfortunately Miss Airey here has been getting into a little trouble," said Snape silkily, "I seem to find myself thinking that she reminds me of another student at this school some years ago," his face was twisted with clear dislike for both these people. "Along with Mr and Mr Weasley here," he added glancing at Fred and George who had been watching us silently. That was a first.

"Well, shall we go into my office then," said McGonagall quickly. We all made our way out of the dungeon.

"Mr. Weasley," called Snape as George got up to follow us out. "You will finish your detention."

He sat back down giving me one last supportive glance before the dungeon door closed behind us. We made our way through the corridors in an awkward silence until we got to McGonagall's office.

Inside she conjured up three comfy armchairs in front of her desk. We all sat down, me far on the left, Mrs. Lupin in the middle and Mr Lupin on the right.

"Biscuit?" McGonagall offered, all 3 of us declined the offer.

"Well, Phoebe, Remus, this is Carlotta Isabella Elizabeth Airey and Carlotta, these are Phoebe and Remus Lupin. They have offered to be your guardians, if you want?" she added attentively, looking at me with searching eyes.

"Hello Carlotta," Said Mrs. Lupin warmly; she had an air of ease about her.

"It's Lotta!" I said stiffly, not making eye contact. She didn't seem taken aback from my cold comment, but more sympathetic, which made me feel even more resentment towards them.

"So, what did you do to get yourself in detention then, Lotta?" asked Remus, looking at me.

"Started a betting pool on the fate of the DADA teacher this year; that one got us all a week. Charmed shampoo bottles to launch themselves repeatedly at Snape's head, he gave us a month for that one. Then we drew beards and moustaches on Lockhart's photos of himself. Must have been the funniest by far, got another week for that. Yes, I get in trouble quite a lot!" I expected to see them disgraced or annoyed at this but they merely laughed and exchanged a knowing look.

"Carlotta seems to be getting in trouble a lot, has she always been like this?" asked Mrs. Lupin.

"Oh, yes, her and the Weasley twins' are worst than James and Sirius when they were at school, and that's saying something!" said McGonagall knowingly, she scowled at me.

"So, do you always get detentions?" asked Mr. Lupin.

"Well, only if we get caught, but I've had more than I can remember" I said proudly.

"Ok, well, Miss Airey has been doing very well in her studies as well. I believe her Defense against the Dark arts has been exceptional, even with the current Professor," McGonagall looked down her nose with distaste, "And her Transfiguration has been outstanding." She added the last note looking rather impressed. So did Mr and Mrs. Lupin.

"Do you like Quidditch then?" asked Mrs. Lupin. I beamed my dazzling smile.

"I love it; I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and have a Nimbus two thousand."

"Well, that's very interesting, I was on the Quidditch team too when I was your age. What position do you play?" she seemed very interested. McGonagall and Remus just stayed silent as me and Phoebe had a talk about the sport.

"I play a chaser. I would quite fancy a beater but Fred and George are like little Bludgers themselves so, I just score the goals," I said, starting to like her now.

"I played chaser as well. I loved it, would never have wanted to be a Beater, bit to risky for my liking. Which team do you support then?"

We talked on about Quidditch for a while until it was time for me to go to dinner. I left the office deciding that I liked these people, hoping I would live with them from now on.

I skipped into the Great hall, glancing up at the sky, it was snowing lightly and the sky was a grey colour. I went and sat with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, all of whom looked glum and worried.

"Hi, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down.

"Didn't you hear?" Ron asked wide eyed. I shook my head.

"When you get 2 months worth of detentions, and your family is dead, let me know if you are up to date with castle gossip!" I said sarcastically. They sat silently for a minute before I spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what happened then, or am I just meant to sit here looking at your miserable faces?" I prompted them.

"Well, your a parselmouth, aren't you Lotta?" asked Harry. I nodded stiffly.

"Well, it turns out, so am I. A snake talked to me in dueling club the other day and Mrs. Norris has been petrified and everyone thinks it's me!" They filled me in on the details while I ate, nearly choking at parts.

"Have you heard scary voices around school that no one else can hear Lotta?" asked Hermione, leaning over the table towards me. I shook my head, as far as I could remember, I hadn't heard any voices.

"Sorry can't help you there. But I'll let you know if I do, you never know, someone might have set a snake out around the school," I said getting up and leaving the table. I headed to the common room to get some late potions assignment done when I bumped into Wood.

"Ready for the match tomorrow Lotta? See you there," he said happily, I grinned back.

"Sure…"

Bugger…I had completely forgotten…


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo my pretties... I'm back again, who missed me. Sorry it's been such a long time since I last wrote anything, I had a lot on my mind, like homework. But its half term now so let's celebrates with a new chapter!!!! R&R**

**Lottie out...Xx**

Chapter 8

I woke on a Saturday morning from a dreamless sleep (thankfully) in a state of calm. This was the calmest I had been since I had found out my parents were... you know. I wondered why I felt so free before a quidditch match. I realised only one thing had changed and that was that I was going to live with the Lupins.

I got up and dressed quietly, trying to pull my long hair into a bun, but failed miserably. Instead I braided it around my head from one side to the other and over my shoulder. It looked nice so I left it like that and went for breakfast.

I was one of the only ones up this early in the morning but soon the rest of the team began to file in. I watched the Slytherin team walk in; all looked cocky and confident bar one. Draco looked pale and drawn as though he had a lot on his mind or a lot of pressure on him. More than a seeker has, he looked as if he had to carry out a murder.

I looked away from the young boy helplessly as I felt a knife of guilt slid in between my ribs. I had never forgiven myself for what I had done to him at the beginning of term.

"You ok Lotta, you don't look right," muttered George in my ear with concern.

"I still have no idea why I did it," I said simply, hoping he got the message and left it, which he did.

We all ate our breakfasts quickly and walked out onto the pitch in silence. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky, which also meant it was cold. The wind whipped the hair which was not in the braid around my face and bit my cheeks and ears.

When we stepped into the cosy changing room I breathed a sigh of content on being back in the warmth. We all sat down and braced ourselves for Wood's pre-match speech.

"Well, first match of the season guys, even though they've got the better brooms we have the better team, so let's go out there and kick some snake butt. Ok, good, let's go," Woods speech was much shorter than his others and I wondered why that was, but left it behind when we got onto the noisy pitch. The whistle blew and we were off.

We were all crowded around a formerly white hospital bed with the smell of disinfectant all around us. Harry was sitting, propped up by self-fluffing pillows, in the bed, his wrist held grotesquely by his side.

Lockhart's made a right cock up of our seeker I thought to myself, at least we won though.

"Out of my way, out of my way," came the impatient voice of Madame Pomfry from the side of the bed.

Behind her were walking a witch and a wizard whom I recognised as Phoebe and Remus. They were both smiling brightly as I went over, leaving harry to drink that disgusting potion.

"Well done," cried Phoebe coming over and giving me a hug. I returned it but let go quickly, not quite ready for it yet.

"Great performance, you are a natural flier," said Remus coming and standing next to his wife.

"I didn't know you had come to the match," I said happily, glad they had seen me at my best.

"McGonagall told us you had a match so we decided to surprise you," said Phoebe pushing her glasses back up her nose. I heard the Team being shooed from the Hospital Wing by the Matron and decided we better go as well. It seemed Phoebe and Remus had the same idea and we made to leave.

"Hey Lotta, coming to the party, foods on us," cried George from the other side of the wing. I glanced at Phoebe and Remus, unsure if they would let me go. Their happy faces smiled at George with understanding.

"Go, you want to be with your friends," said Remus happily, "just don't have too much Fire-whisky and..." he leaned closes so no one but me and Phoebe would hear his words, "don't rob everything of the house elves, and watch out for tickling the pear to long." With that he winked and walked away, arm in arm with his wife.

How on earth he knew about the kitchen passage I did not know. I mentioned it to no one and went for a shower before going to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings people of earth that seem unable to review the story they added to favourite or alert, which is annoying. C'mon people, you write, you must know how annoying it is to bother to write and have no reviews. Please R&R.**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 9

The days passed from autumn into a cold winter and a thin layer of frost covered the grounds. My dreaded day had come and I was so not amused with the circumstances.

"So what are these ever so horrible circumstances that you must endure today, then," mocked Fred as we walked down to the great hall on Monday morning, or at least I think it was Monday (must ask Hermione for the day when confused.)

"First off, I have to get up the same time as you people who are actually going to school, which pisses me off because I like my sleep," Ok, so this was not as true as it used to be, because of the scary dreams with those eyes, but whatever, I was still 14 so sleep was needed and counted as a hobby.

"Second off, I have to do something, like homework, instead of going to Hogsmead as I should be, and Thirdly no one told me that I was allowed to wear my own choice of clothes until the last minute when I was already ready," I stared pointedly at George, who had been told by McGonagall to tell me that I could wear my own clothes, but it had slipped his mind until I had barley anything to wear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take anyone that long to get ready for going to the bank," said George, obviously not sorry at all.

"Ok, its official, when I become rich I'm going to buy a owl so I don't have to rely on a pea-brain book end to give me my very important messages," I said walking into the noisy great hall, full of students grabbing a quick breakfast before running off to class.

I caught sight of Harry sitting on his own, looking glum and depressed. Oh great, I thought to myself, another friend who seems depressed and should be sent to a mental asylum before they hang themselves. I walked over to Harry and sat opposite him, earning myself dirty glances from the people sitting nearest us.

"HI HARRY," I shouted in my fake morning happiness.

"Hi, Lotta, what's up?" he answered glumly as the Book-ends came and sat either side of me.

"Why are you asking me, it's you everyone's talking about, heir of Slytherin," I whispered to him. (**A.N. Ok, I kinda missed out everything to do with the chamber, but forgive me, I'll make up for it, sorta :s**)

"Not that we believe it mate, but you were there," added George innocently.

Harry didn't look convinced.

"Well, they think it's because your parslemouth, but everyone knows Lotta's a parslemouth, so it's only 'cos you were there mate, tough luck," said Fred, who didn't help, without a word, Harry left the table, eyes followed the young boy all the way out of the Great hall.

"What do you think then?" asked George when everyone had gone back to their convocations.

Me and Fred looked at each other and seemed to make the easiest decision.

"No comment"

It was 10:00 and I was sitting in the common room doing nothing in particular. I'd listened to some music, worked on my plan to re-try hinting Snape needed a shower, read a little, done some homework (not much though) and now I was sitting drawing. I loved to draw, I had books and books full of sketches at home, but I had forgotten to pack any this term so I was using a stray bit of parchment to draw the quidditch team. It wasn't bad but not my best work.

I let my mind wander as I began to draw Oliver near the goal posts. It jumped from subject to subject and rested on the meeting today. What would happen? How much had they left me? Where would I live? Everything seemed too much at the moment, but nothing could be pushed aside.

I must have sat drawing for quite a while because when I looked up at the time it was 11:15. Oh Shit, I was 15 minutes late, Crap. I shoved my drawing to the corner of the table and ran out of the common room. I kept thinking, Oh shit, detention is on its way, all the way down to the outer hall where I saw Phoebe and Remus waiting. No McGonagall, thank God. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief. Hopefully Remus would cover for me, as we were all going to be one happy family.

"Finally," said Phoebe as she saw me sprinting into the hall.

"We've been waiting for you; you're lucky McGonagall had to go see to something the Weasley twins did in potions, something about shampoo bottles, apparently it's not the first time," Said Remus looking with a playful sparkle in his eye.

"Well... ye....er, I'm sorry I was late, just drawing," I said, trying to change the subject away from our plan to re-try the hint of greasy hair.

"Oh, I used to love to draw when I was young, these guys couldn't get me to do anything other than it and Quidditch," Phoebe gushed. I sighed inwardly again as Phoebe went on about some of her drawings she used to do.

"I'm so sorry I was late, I had to go and sort something out with Mr & Mr. Weasley, and speaking of that Miss. Airey, you will all be serving detention tomorrow night in the dungeons because of your plans," Said McGonagall coming into the outer hall and stopping in front of us, speaking to me.

"But there was nothing to tie me to it; I had nothing to do with it as far as you're concerned!" I protested at getting another detention, when I wasn't even in the lesson when those pea-brained book-ends tried without me, if I had been there my plan _may _have worked. Ok, so it was my idea, but how could she know that, the plans were safely tucked away in my trunk.

"I may say Professor, this seems a little un-fair, Carlotta wasn't even in his lesson when it happened," argued Remus.

"I know she was not in the lesson Mr. Lupin, but some plans for this certain prank were found by some house-elves in a pile of Carlotta's things in the common room," Said McGonagall, "which therefore means she will be serving detention with the Weasley tomorrow night in the dungeons for being the master mind behind this plan."

I was shocked, how could I have left such plans lying about were anyone could have found them, how fucking stupid of me. I have now decided that this letting your mind wander is NOT a good thing when such plans hang in the balance.

"Now, the apparition block has been lifted here so you can apparate straight to Diagon alley, were your meeting will take place about inheritance," McGonagall said, more to me than to the Lupins.

"Ok then, thank you Professor," Said Phoebe turning away from the professor and holding out her arm for me to hold onto. I had never apparate before but heard that it was not a nice thing, but I was willing to give it a shot. I took Phoebes arm and Remus came on my other side so I could hold his with my free arm. I took hold and we were off.

Apparating was the most horrible thing I had ever experienced (and that includes being turned into a parrot in second year by McGonagall in second year, I swear that woman hated me, and that was not nice, all those feathers, not natural) It was like being pulled through a pipe by some unseen force, (great, not my life sounds like a bad Mick-take of star wars, I could just see a house elf dressed up like Ja Ja Binks come up to me and say, 'Let the force be with you.')

The hidden force stopped and I was on my feet again, my brain a complete scrabble of everything. My vision came back and I could see we were in Diagon alley, just outside Gringotts bank. Great, the moment I dreaded was here. I had no idea why exactly I dreaded it but I just did, like a sense of foreboding was watching over me, fucking hell, now this did sound a bad episode of something like star trek, or even worse, Lord of the Rings, but this was real life, not a movie.

"We're here," said Phoebe in a giddy voice, all weird, like she was drunk.

"This is what she's like after she apparate, it'll were off," Remus whispered in my ear as Phoebe danced off towards the bank. I followed as Remus set off after her without delay. I just wanted today over and done with so I could get on with my life.

We walked into the Bank past a few goblins and to a free counter.

"Hello, I'm Carlotta Isabella Elizabeth Airey and I'm here to talk about my inheritance, I have an appointment," I said, doing what my Farther had told me to do every time I went to something important, like going to the bank for a appointment, he wanted to show that, even though I was only 14,I meant business.

"Yes," said the Goblin from his high chair, "we've been expecting you, come this way please."

He jumped of his huge stool and waddled down the corridor. I followed him, with Phoebe and Remus a few paces behind me.

We came to some big wooden doors set in marble dor frames, the look was dramatic, which made me think even more about my life being a film. The goblin knocked three times on the door; the sound rang through the empty corridor like a bell chime through a church. Phoebe and Remus were still behind me, they were whispering something about this only being for important things and my family must have been better off than they let on.

The huge doors swung open to reveal a large room made of black marble, it was mostly empty apart from one oak desk which was full of papers. Some were shuffling around and I wondered if there was a ferret or a mouse under the parchment.

"Come in, come in," came a small harassed voice of a man, of whom I could not see.

Suddenly the papers stopped shuffling and a small man came from behind the desk, well, except it wasn't a man, it was a dwarf. He had a kind, old face which looked a little harassed and frizzy grey hair giving him the look of this strange muggle professor Hermione told me about, I think it was Frankenstein or something like that.

"Come on in," he said again. I held my shoulders high and walked straight backed into the room and towards the desk, Phoebe and Remus close behind.

"Hello, my name is Carlotta Isabella Elizabeth Airey and I am delighted to meet you," I said formally shaking his little hand.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you, and this is my husband Remus," Said Phoebe shaking the tiny hand and introducing herself and Remus to the little man. She was very relaxed, and I wished I could be that easy going, but that was not how I was brought up.

"Welcome," said the dwarf, "I am Mr. Tikklebottom, here to help with any inheritance problems, or just sorting out legally adopting a child or just here to help."

He conjured up three seats for us before disappearing behind his castle of files and papers.

"Please do take a seat," said his little disembodied voice from behind the papers. We all sat and watched as he climbed the paper pile to get to his chair. Even though he was old, he reminded me of a spider in the way he climbed the papers. He eventually sat down and took some parchment from his desk.

"Ah, now let me see, Carlotta Airey, Farther deceased, Mother deceased, sibling deceased. Phoebe. E. Lupin and Remus .J. Lupin, wanting to adopt her. I can't see any problems here," he mumbled to himself, just loud enough for us to hear though. I sighed inwardly, nothing to prevent me from going home with them.

"Ah, now wait a minute here, what's this," Mr. Tikklebottom exclaimed loudly, "Now this could be a problem." I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my shoe. Mr. Tikklebottom looked at us sternly.

"Yes, what is it?" Phoebe asked, an hint of worry edged her voice.

"It seems," He said slowly, taking another look at the parchment in his hand, "that Carlotta is engaged."

"What the Fuck!" I yelled, standing up and getting a look from Mr. Tikklebottom. I know not the best thing to say in the world, but hey, I just found out I was engaged. How come I hadn't known about this whole thing till now? Was it supposed to be a surprise, 'cos if it was, I did so not like it.

"Carlotta, sit down," said Remus in a scarily stern voice. I sat immediately.

"Does it say who she is engaged to?" asked Phoebe in a slightly dazed voice.

"Yes, yes it does," squeaked Mr. Tikklebottom, scanning the papers for a name, "Oh my."

"What is it?" all three of us said together, our minds jumping to all sorts of things.

"It seems you are engaged to a Mr. Cedric Diggory," said Mr. Tikklebottom, looking slightly dazed, for some un-known reason. It had not been as bad as I thought though; my mind had been playing with the thought that it may have been Draco or Marcus Flint or someone from Slytherin. This was not that bad, in fact, it was quite good because Cedric was a (as my mother would say it) quite a heart-throb OR (as I would say) totally Fit.

"Has Cedric been told?" said Remus, his words cutting through my mental babble like a knife.

"Ermm, I don't think so, it is most unlikely he would have been," said the little man looking uncomfortable.

"I will go and get him and Amos then," said Remus Icily, then he got up from his chair and left me and Phoebe completely star struck.

**Yayyyy, I do love plot twists. Like, Don't like? Tell me in reviews and how I could improve. Will Cedric know about it? Will the Lupins be able to adopt Carlotta? You have no idea how much I want to spill the beans but you'll just have to read the next chapter for any more clues. **

**Lottie out....xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELOOOO, my little readers. I hope you liked the last chapter, what a twist. This one carries on, please excuse any spelling errors because my Beta is still being annoyingly boring and has decided she is too busy in German class at the minute to Beta. Stupid Frau Wood. **

**Anyway, I hope I don't get caught doing this instead of Homework in Geography. Anyway, on with the story. **

Chapter 10 (WOW double digits )

We sat in silence while waiting for Remus to come back with Mr. Diggory and Cedric. In my mind I was having a little mental battle between the angle voice, (which sounded oddly like someone from my old school who was very innocent) and the little devil voice (which sounded like someone else form my year in the muggle school I went to, all hell broke out when she was around) They were just white noise in the background compared to my mind screaming, 'YOUR ENGADGED!!!!!! WTF!!!'

I had decided that even though Cedric was a very hot, very clever and very, very good at quidditch this was a bad thing. I knew for one thing that this had my future fixed, which I did not like, but I also knew that Cedric had only just broken up with his girlfriend the week before and everyone knew he was completely taken with her. This also meant that even if I wanted another boyfriend I could not have one, sigh, this was not good.

"Ermm, Mr. Tikklebottom, sir, is there any way that this could be, you know, un-done?" I asked the little dwarf softly, I was trying to look calm on the outside even though an atomic bomb was going off inside me.

"I don't think so dear," he said quietly, looking a little downcast when I sighed, "Most pure-blood weddings used to be arranged, I didn't know wizards still did it, this has been the first I have had to deal with for quite some time."

I looked at Phoebe for some support, Ok, even though I could not marry who I wanted I could still go and live with them, couldn't I? It seemed not because Phoebe looked crushed, her eyes were big and round and her normally happy face was fixed in a sad expression, somewhere between a frown and a sulk.

We sat for some time before we heard voices coming down the corridor. The huge doors were flung open and two men came in. Remus had a face full of thunder and the other man was just surprised.

"Remus, where is the boy?" Phoebe said getting up and running over to him. He mumbled something to her and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but found my muscles did not want to work for me.

"Hello, you must be Carlotta, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, 13 years ago," said a man who I took as Mr. Diggory. I shook his hand in complete shock, I had not expected him to be like this. I could not describe him in any other words than a wind-swept, brown haired version of Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. Diggory," I said stiffly, still a little shocked but not as much as I should have been, I found I was quite good at dealing in a crisis.

"Please call me Amos, as we are going to be family soon enough," he said happily, I cringed but quickly turned it into a nod.

"We need to talk," said Remus in an icy voice sitting down in a chair. Amos magiced up a chair for himself and sat down, beaming. He was the only one out of all five of us who seemed happy.

"Now, about this marriage," started Mr. Tikklebottom, "I want you all to know it cannot take place until Carlotta is of an age, which is 17. If it was any sooner she would have to drop out of school, which is not going to happen because she would need a father's signature, and since there is no farther here, she will not drop out."

We all nodded, I was quite glad I was going to be of age before I was married.

"Now, we need to think about were Carlotta is going to live in the holidays, as it is now Mr. Diggory's choice as it says here, he is her second guardian,"

I sat up a little straighter at this; he was going to say I was allowed to live with the Lupin's, wasn't he?

"Well, I want her to live quite near us but where she's happy, of course," Amos said giving me a warm smile. I felt my insides churn; the Lupins didn't live anywhere near the Diggory's. I had a feeling this was not going to be anything good.

"The Weasleys live near us, I'll ask Molly if she would be happy for Carlotta to stay there, I think she would be, but I need to check."

I saw the entire colour in Phoebes face drain and Remus was getting very angry, I could just see what was going to come next.

It was too late to do anything, Mr. Tikklebottom was already writing it down. They discussed my inheritance and decided that it went to me directly so I could withdraw as much as I needed. My mind was falling apart and I didn't hear anything else. I wasn't even aware of Remus putting his hand under my elbow and leading me out of the room. I walked numbly down the corridor.

We walked into the main hall and I saw a young boy, about 15 run up to us. I saw him look at Amos and ask him something, I didn't hear what though. Next thing I saw was the floor, and then I fainted.

"Wait, I think she's coming round," said a voice out of the darkness. I saw a small light in front of me. I began to get bigger and bigger until it engulfed me, making my eyes sting. The sight I saw when I opened my eyes was not a familiar one. Phoebe was leaning over a where I was laying, which was most uncomfortable. I moved my head around to see Remus and Mr. Diggory talking in hushed voices.

I sat up stiffly and rubbed my eyes, seeing I was in the main hall of Gringotts bank. Wizards and witches were giving me funny looks, as I was lying on the floor.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, looking round the room.

"Not long, 5 minutes at the most," said Phoebe concern lacing her voice as she helped me up.

"I think I need something to eat," I said, standing on my own, trying to get to the door.

"Ermm, ok then, but at least let Cedric go with you. Remus, Amos and I need to talk something over," she said, going to get Cedric. My stomach turned as I looked at my fiancé, I had seen him around school sometimes and at quidditch matches but I had never talked to him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, coming over and taking a look at my face. I nodded, glancing at him. He had lovely brown hair and a handsome tanned face. He was still in his school uniform but I could see through his jumper that he had muscle but wasn't to buff.

"Ermm, Phoebe said you wanted something to eat, she gave me some money to get you something to eat, were do you want to go?" he asked, still seeing if I was alright. I guessed I looked pretty pale, but that was normal. I'm not joking, one time I went to Gran Canaria and my whole family got tans and I went back white. No one believed it had been over 30 degrees because I wasn't even burnt, just pale, typical.

"Ermm, anywhere, I think I might just have a heart attack if I don't go into Quality Quidditch supplies though," I smiled as much as I could, but it wasn't much, a shadow of my former dazzler.

We walked out of the bank and down into Diagon alley. I didn't know if there was anywhere to eat other than the leaky cauldron. It turned out Cedric knew this little cafe called The Hidden Surprise (I know, cheesy, but it suited it well, because all the time I had been in Diagon alley I had never seen it.)

I got a ham and cheese sandwich warmed and went to sit down while Cedric gave the person behind the counter some money. He came and sat opposite me with a buttterbeer. We didn't say anything for a while, but in the end Cedric broke the silence.

"So, married, big, huh," He said slowly, as if trying to believe the words he was saying.

"Yes, huge, I mean, I had no idea this was done. It seems kinda old fashioned, doesn't it," I said, hoping to make convocation. He nodded.

"So," I said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood, "what Broom do you have? I mean, I know you play seeker for Hufflepuff, so I just wondered."

This did seem to lighten the mood and while I ate he talked about quidditch and other things like that. When I finished my sandwich we went and walked around some shops, browsing. I knew some of the owners and had a chat with them, but mostly we talked about quidditch.

We were in one of the many old book shops in the alley when a question began tugging on my mind. Being me I just had to ask it, otherwise it would eat me up.

"Cedric, did you know about the marriage?" I asked quietly while flipping through a book.

He didn't answer for a minute but it looked like he was thinking so I left him be.

"Yes," he said quietly "I did, but I didn't know who to, my farther wouldn't tell me because it is custom to tell both together when they become 16, a year before the marriage."

I nodded slowly, it made sense really, being told together.

"Why do you think they did it?" I asked "I mean, you know, arrange it. I wouldn't have thought my farther one for that, but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't know," He answered, "I am sorry about your family though, I, I didn't know that they had died, I mean, I saw in the paper they were missing but I didn't put two and two together."

"That's Ok, not many knew," as I said this my stomach churned with guilt as I remembered one of the few who did, and what had happened. Should I tell Cedric that? I wondered, would it be better if there were no secrets or would it be better if I didn't say that, I don't know.

"I think we better go and meet them," said Cedric, putting his book back and coming over. I nodded and slid the book back into the shelf. We walked back towards the bank when another question began to tug on the corner of my mind. I dared not say this one out loud, way to embarrassing.

We walked into the bank and past all the ugly, grumpy goblins and into the room where we were before. I saw Phoebe, Remus and Mr. Diggory getting up to leave. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as I saw the Lupins faces. Remus looked angry and poor Phoebe was close to tears. Mr. Diggory was smiling and coming over to Cedric.

I ran to Phoebe and put my arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked Remus.

"Well, it seems Mr. Diggory thinks we live to far away from where he lives to keep an eye on your well-being so," he paused, glancing at his distraught wife, "So he is denying us the right for you to come and live with us. You're going to live with the Weasleys, he has already asked Molly, its set."

I felt my world come crashing down. Ok, I had been in the room when Mr. Diggory asked for me to live with the Weasleys, but I thought they would be able to convince him otherwise.

"No," I said, shaking my head slowly, "No." This was all I could say, I was in shock. Nothing could have prepared me for this, it was awful. I looked from Phoebe, to Remus, to Mr. Diggory, to Cedric and then back to Phoebe again. This cannot be happening, I thought to myself in panic. Fred and George are going to jump up from behind the paper castle and yell April fools even though it was November. I would kill them and all would be ok again. I looked hopefully at the table but no Ginger heads popped up from behind it, and the realisation dawned on me. I wasn't going to live with the Lupins.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from the office, tears streaming from my eyes so I couldn't see where I was going. I ran out of the bank and down Diagon alley, the down another side alley. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from this whole mess.

I finally stopped for a breather, even though I was a good runner, I could not run when feeling like this without falling and breaking something. I sunk to the ground and began to sob. Nothing was going to make this any worse than it already was. I stopped crying enough to look at where I was. I was in a dark alley which smelt really bad, but I couldn't put my finger on what the smell was. It was dark and there was no one around. For the first time in my life I was scared. I could watch horror movies and not flinch when someone was eaten or killed or whatever happened to them, but that wasn't real life. I was scared of being lost of having to go to war or getting something like cancer and not being able to help myself.

The light was failing; I looked for my wand in my pocket, to find I wasn't there. Crap, I must have dropped it somewhere, this was just great. I got up and tried to walk back where I had come from, but there were two passages, perfect, just perfect. I looked down each passage, hoping to find something that I recognised from running here; there was nothing, even better. I sat for some time, thinking about which turn to take, the light was almost gone and I knew I would have to make my decision soon before someone unfriendly came and found me. I stood up and decided for the left turn, but before I could take it, I saw a figure coming down the alley. I hid quickly, hoping to hide from them. They walked towards me and came out where I had been moments before. I looked at the person, he was in some robes which looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was in the dark, I tried to look closer but my eyes were tired from all the crying and I could not see who it was.

He lit his wand with a whisper of a spell and turned back to the right passage. I just caught a glimpse of his face.

"Cedric!" I yelled.

He turned faster than I thought possible and faced me with his wand. He saw who I was and lowered it immediately.

"Carlotta, were Have you been? Phoebes has almost had a nervous break-down and Remus is about ready to kill my dad," he said, coming over and handing me and long piece of wood.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, taking my wand back.

"It was dropped near the entrance to the alley, that's how I knew you were here," he said shrugging.

I tried to walk down the alley but found my legs would not carry me; I took a step, but fell onto the grimy wall. Tears began to escape my eyes, I felt stupid for crying but I couldn't help it. I pushed myself off the wall and tried to walk again, but failed. Cedric put an arm around my shoulders and helped me walk back to Diagon alley.

**You like, You don't like? Tell me and R&R. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi my readers, I'm bored at lunch because everyone is at the music competition and I can't be arsed to go. Hope you liked the last Chapter and as always R&R. Hope you like this one.**

**Lottie out...xx**

Chapter 11

I ran up to the dorms straight after Apparating into the outer hall. Everyone had come back to the school to talk with Professor Dumbles, but I wasn't holding my breath. Mr. Diggory was pretty set on having me go to the Weasleys. I ran all the way to the common room.

It was oddly quiet when I got in and I realised everyone was studying, well, everyone except Gred and Feorge, who were in the corner looking at something. I began to walk towards the stairs leading to the girls dorm unnoticed. It didn't work.

"Hey, Lotta, what happened?" asked Harry from the couch near the fire. Shit, I though, I stopped and went to face him.

"Fine," I turned to see if Fred and George had noticed, thank god, they were still sitting in the corner.

I began back up the stairs but Alicia came hurtling down like a rocket, hitting me square in the face. We both went tumbling down the stairs and fell with a 'thump'.

Everyone looked up as I cussed and pushed Alicia off me.

"Lotta, we didn't know you were back, how was it?" asked George helping me up. I brushed myself off and looked at the expectant twins; their smiling faces tore holes in my chest.

"It was completely fucked up," I said angrily going and sitting on one of the free armchairs and sulking. Fred and George came up behind me and one of them put their hands over my eyes. The light was blocked out and I didn't like it.

"Geoff," I yelled, pushing whoever's hands they were away.

"Are you going to tell us what happened then?" asked George sitting on one arm of the chair, Fred on the other.

I sat in silence for a minute, thinking about telling them, or not. Tears filled in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I wanted to tell them, but me being angry about going to live at their house, but it was understandable, I think. I took a deep sigh and decided to tell them. I opened my mouth to speak when Ron came running up to me, breathing hard.

"Carlotta, Dumbledore wants to see you, he's waiting in the great hall," he panted, dropping to his knees. I got up immediately, knowing I needed to go.

"I have to go," I said stiffly, walking quickly towards the portrait hole. A hand caught my wrist.

"Lotta, what's wrong, what's this all about?" asked George, looking searchingly into my eyes. I sighed.

"I wish I could tell you," I said tearfully, tearing my wrist out of his grasp and heading out of the common room.

I walked into the Great hall, thinking about all the possibilities of why I was here. I glanced around, but saw no one there. Odd I thought to myself, maybe Ron got it wrong and I was meant to go somewhere else. I glanced around one last time, and not seeing anyone, decided to go back to the common room.

I walked out, but swore I heard something whispering in the hall; I went back to look in, but again saw nothing. God, this better not be a joke, because with the day I was having I was ready to shoot the person who was behind it. I made my way back up to the marble steps and up them without hearing anything, but at the top the whispering started again. Great, this is going to be what Harry was talking about, this wasn't like any other Snake I had heard before though. This was different, god knows how, but it was. I didn't dare follow it, just because this being different was scary.

I ran back to the common room, hoping not to run into anyone. The whispering followed me all the way down the corridor, I ran faster and faster, trying to escape the whispering voice. I ran and ran and ran and ran all the way to the common room, rushing in and stopping, breathing hard.

"Carlotta!" shouted a voice from behind me, making me jump about 6 foot in the air. I turned to see the twins striding towards me, looks of thunder on both their faces.

"What was all that about? Why'd Dumbles want to see you?" demanded Fred, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a chair.

"I want to say, but, I don't know if I can," I sighed, glancing round, not hearing any whispering any more, but I had a feeling more was on its way.

"You, know you can tell us anything," said George sympathetically, understanding painted in his face.

"But, if you don't tell us we WILL find out," said Fred hardly seeing the pain written across my face.

"Look, I'll tell you, just..."

"Just what?" shouted Fred, getting the attention of practically the whole common room.

"I just need to ask someone something, if I can tell you," I explained, "you see, they may not want anyone to know," I explained.

"Ok, then, well, go ask them," said George. I nodded, these guys were my best mates, but I didn't know ether Cedric wanted this out in the open, I needed to ask him.

"I need to see Harry first," I said, getting up and going over to the lonely, raven haired boy. He looked so sad, sitting there on his own, I wondered if he really was the heir of Slytherin, but didn't think so.

"Hi harry," I said quietly, trying to be nice, which was not my speciality.

"Hi Lotta, what's up?" he said in his small, un-broken voice.

"Well, I want to talk to you, about this voice," I said slowly, hoping not to panic him.

"You heard them to," he exclaimed. I nodded.

"Harry, I just want you to know, to follow this voice would be a terrible mistake, it is no normal snake. If you hear it, I want you to come to find me or to the nearest highly populated area," I warned him, I didn't know if this thing was dangerous but I had a horrible feeling, right in the pit of my stomach, that it would led to no good. I got up to leave. "Oh, and harry, I don't think it would be wise to do any night time strolling."

I walked away leaving a shocked little boy by the window. Now, I thought, time to go find Cedric. I knew were the Hufflepuff common room was, but how to get there, and if he was there or not was a different question.

I went back over to the twins and smiled my sweetest smile and tried to look innocent. They both looked wary and slightly scared.

"What do you want?" asked George leaning away from me.

"Nothing, just the map," I said in a sugary sweet voice. Both Weasleys looked shocked.

"How could you ever, ever mention the M-A-P in public," whispered George.

"Well then, you won't find out what happened today," I said sitting down in an armchair. I loved manipulating these guys, it was so gunny to see the look on their faces.

"I'll go get it," said Fred, sprinting up to the boys dorms and slipping out of sight. He reappeared a minute later, map in hand.

"Great, thanks guys," I said, snatching the map and running out of the common room before they changed their mind. I ran away from the portrait and hoped that no one was following me. I opened the map and whispered:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared and I searched for Cedrics name. He was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, great, now I needed to find a Hufflepuff nowhere near their common room. I decided to head in the direction of the common room with the hope of passing some Hufflepuff on the way there. I walked for 10 minutes before getting anywhere close to the common room. I glanced round the corner and saw Justin from Harrys year walking towards me, wow, luck was on my side tonight, I think.

"Hey, Justin," I yelled running up to him, hiding the map in my robes.

"Oh, hi," said the little boy, looking a little jumpy. I ignored the fact he was heading away from the common room and decided to ask him.

"Justin, could you do me a huge favour and get Cedric Diggory, if he's in the common room, I hope that were your heading," I asked sweetly, being as innocent as I could. (Which, I have to admit, wasn't very.)

Thankfully, the boy nodded, turned on his heel and walked back towards the common room. I took the map out again and watched him go to Cedric and ask him something. Cedric made a move towards the portrait of the room and began towards were I was standing. I watched as he got closer, then out the map away and watched for him around the corner. I heard footsteps, then saw a tall boy coming my way. I waved unenthusiastically to him, and he did a little wave back.

"Hey, what did you want to ask me," he asked standing in front of me.

"Ermm, I wanted to ask, have you told anyone, you know about... us?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Ok, well, I just wanted to say, I don't want it really public, but Fred and George will get it out of me one way or another, so is it ok me telling them. I know they won't tell anyone," I said, reassuringly.

"I'm ok with that, I don't want it really public either, but, is it ok if I tell my close friends?"

"Of course, I'm telling them, you should be allowed to tell them, I'm not stopping you," I babbled, wanting to make this a fair as possible. I wanted to get along with Cedric, even though I wasn't happy about the wedding.

"Great then, well, I'd better be off then," I said, smiling and turning to leave, but his hand caught my arm.

"Carlotta, you know, when I heard about this wedding, I wasn't happy, but...I'm glad it's you," he said, then let go of my arm, smiled sincerely, and went back to his common room.

I walked away a little confused. I saw something in those eyes that I knew was sincerity; he meant that, he wasn't just being polite. I also felt guilty, because if there was a way to get out of this wedding I would, but, now I wasn't sure if he would. God, I hated these confusing things.

I ran all the way back to the common room, keeping one eye on the map, another on where I was going. Luckily Peeves was on the next floor creating havoc, so Filch was as well, and there was no one else around.

I ran through the portrait hole to a nearly empty common room. I looked at my watch. It read 10:00pm, I had no idea it was this late. I was exhausted. I ran over to Fred and George and threw the map at them and slumped onto the sofa. For some weird reason my eyes began to fill with tears, I was upset, and tired, and angry, but I was too tired to feel any of it.

"I'm engaged!" I breathed through my tears. Fred and George looked at me in utter shock. I'm guessing this is not what they expected, but it was the truth, and I was not happy with it.

"Who to?"Asked Fred after the shock had worn off him, George still seemed speechless.

"George, hello, anyone there," I waved my hand in front of Georges face, ignoring Fred's question.

He came out of his shock and asked the same question as his twin.

"Who to?" his eyes were glazed over and I wondered if he was ok.

"CedricDiggory," I mumbled.

"What,"

"Cedric Fucking Diggory," I said, loud, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Oh," said Fred, shock veiling his face as well.

"Yes, not great," I said and went upstairs.

**You like? You don't like? Tell me in your reviews please. Hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again my pretty little readers, still wanting more reviews otherwise this story WILL discontinue. It's a pity really because I quite like writing it and I have such good ideas for it all. **

**Now, in the words or Remus Lupin, (from a dub) : 'Now the elbows on the other Moose,' Let's get on with it.**

Chapter 12: Christmas Holidays

I hadn't realised it was only one week to the end of Term and the time flew by quickly. Soon it was time to go to the Hogsmead station and get on the familiar Hogwarts express. I was a little nervous as we sat in the carriage because I hadn't told Fred and George I wasn't going to the Lupins, I was going to theirs. I decided to tell them on the train, sometime in the journey.

We all got out of the carriages', pulled by thin air (at least that's what everyone thought, but I knew different,) and got onto the train. We found a compartment and sat down nosily. Lee, (who I hadn't seen for a while) came and sat with us, but soon left to go and see his new girlfriend, Gemma, who was in Ravenclaw.

It was half way through the journey when the cart came round with sweets. I loaded the twins with as much as I could buy and we set about eating. It was now or never for telling them, I decided.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you," I started off calmly, picking at a chocolate frog, "I'm not going home with the Lupins."

Both boys looked up at this, both had stopped eating.

"You're not going home to Alfie are you?" asked Fred, his face grimaced as he said it.

I shook my head, my hair whipping around my face.

"I'm going home with you guys," I said, very calm and collected, but there was still a trace of excitement in my voice.

"Great," said George, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked happily.

"Slipped my mind," I answered, they didn't look convinced, but thankfully they let it drop. Both had come to terms with me being engaged, Fred better than George, but they had come through, reminding me why I served so many detentions with these guys, other than them being fun.

"Where you sleeping?" asked Fred, practically.

"In Ginny's room," I shrugged. I was getting sick of all these questions about coming over, so I changed the subject.

"What do you think about all this heir of Slytherin stuff, I mean, c'mon, it's not gonna be Harry. He's not even in Slytherin." I changed the subject tactfully. I wanted to know who it was, but I could never think of any suspects.

"Dunno, don't care," said George grabbing a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

"Anyway, what about you and Cedric, thinking about plans," said Fred cheekily wiggling his eyebrows at me. I slapped him on the arm with a book.

"Hey, what I do," he begged, holding his arm.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and then decided that this subject wasn't going to drop.

"I hope Ginny won't mind me shoving her into Ron's room," I said stuffing another chocolate frog into my mouth.

"Leave some chocolate frogs for us," George shouted as I picked up another and began to unwrap it. I had bought loads of them, I loved them.

"Chocolate gives you spots," Fred yelled, launching himself over to save the frog from my mouth.

"Hasn't yet, has it, I've been eating these things since I could chew properly," I taunted, having more fun than I had guessed I would ever on a train journey. We went on like this for a while until I wanted to read, and the boys decided to have a look at my IPod. They had thought it a bomb when I bought it, and still didn't like it, even though I had it with me all the time. By the end of the journey I think they were convinced.

We arrived on the platform just before dusk. We went to get our trunks in a good mood, even though inside my stomach was tying its self in knots.

We got off the train and looked for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. They were standing with Mr. Diggory near the barrier. Great, I though, I really need another awkward moment with Cedric and the twins. The last time he came over to say Hi Fred and George had pelted him with some type of nasty smelling liquid. I said they had come to terms with it, I never said that they were happy about it. I loved that they were just like over-protective brother, not just friends.

"Shit," I murmured as Mr. Diggory began waving at me. I cringed.

"It'll be fine," George whispered in my ear putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a comforting hug. I felt a little better till I saw Mr. Diggory's smile fade. I shrugged Georges arm off me and looked pointedly at the man.

"Hello Carlotta, how are you?" said Mr. Diggory coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged back quickly, both letting go quickly.

"Fine thank you," I said politely.

I glanced round to see Fred and George hugging their parents. Mrs. Weasley came over and surprised me by smothering me in a spine cracking embrace.

"Oh, Lotta, it's so nice for you to be coming with us, I'm so sorry about your parents, they were very nice people," she said. I had met Mrs. Weasley before, but it hadn't been loads.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I hope it's not too much trouble for you to take me in," I said putting on a fake smile, I wasn't sure if it looked convincing but it seemed to work.

"Oh, it's fine love, anyway, it's a happy occasion, you getting engaged. Oh, I remember when I got my first letter home from George saying that he had made such a good friend, and now look, getting engaged," she said, going on about the past. I peered round her and raised my eyebrows at a very red George. We listened to Mrs. Weasley and waited for Ginny to come over. Mr. Diggory was still with us, talking happily to Mr. Weasley.

I watched the crowd for Ginny but instead caught sight of Cedric coming towards us. My stomach did a somersault as I saw him, but I was quite unsure why. Mr. Diggory caught sight of his son and cried in delight.

"Ced, how are you," he said going over and giving his son a hug. I smiled politely and hoped he had forgotten about the smelly balloons. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him as he came over and gave her a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you," he said politely. He shook Mr. Weasleys hand but gave the twins a wide berth, before coming and giving me a hug. Surprisingly, instead of a awkward hug as I had expected, it was affectionate.

"Please don't let your friends kill me," he whispered playfully into my hair. I pulled away grinning, the twins were glaring daggers at him, which I must say, was quite unnerving.

"Oh, Carlotta, Cedric, we almost forgot. We've made plans to throw a small party for you, it's only small, just the two families, but it'll be nice," said a beaming Mrs. Weasley. I smiled, but dreaded it inside. I did not need it celebrated, as I didn't really want it.

"This will be brilliant," said Mr Diggory excitedly, he was beaming, his smile met each ear.

"Anyway, we better be off," said Mr. Weasley nodding at the Diggory's. We waved good-bye, some better than others and then went our separate ways.

* * *

We arrived at the Weasleys house with all our trunks just after the last light had faded from the sky. I had been to the Burrow before so knew what it looked like. We all went in to be greeted by the two eldest Weasley brothers, Charlie and Bill.

After hugs and rounds of here comes the bride from all Weasley boys and a few whacks from me we went to un-pack.

I was sitting in Ginny's room, pushing things into the already crowded wardrobe when I heard a voice, like the one from the other week.

I could actually make out what it was saying this time though.

"_Come, come and we will tell each other secrets," _it whispered. I looked up at Ginny; she didn't look as though she had heard anything so I went back to un-packing. It didn't happen again so I began to talk to Ginny, since I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"So, Ginny, who catches your eye at school?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Ginny had been obsessed with Harry Potter since she met him.

She blushed a deep crimson, almost the match of her hair. She murmured something I didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, what," I said, grinning at her,

"Harry Potter," she whispered in a small voice.

"Oh, that's so sweet," I cooed annoyingly making her hit me hard with a book.

"_Owww, that hurt," _came a hiss. I stood up straight. It had come from the book, the book was talking.

"Ermm, Ginny, can I have a look at that book," I said, reaching out to take it. She shook her head vigorously, making me think even more that something was wrong. I knew how dangerous books could be in the wizarding world. I had once tempted my sister to read one that would try and suck you into the story. I'd got caught and had been grounded. I didn't want Ginny getting in trouble like that, especially since she was the only girl in the whole house.

"Look, Ginny, I just want to make sure it's ok, honest," I said softly, putting my arm around her shoulders in a big sisterly way.

She sighed and handed over the book. I flipped through it quickly, hoping there would be something there, but there wasn't. The pages were blank. There was nothing there. Nada. Zilch. I flipped through it a good few times before turning it over and seeing the initials: _Tom. M. Riddle. _

"Ermm, Ginny, have you written in this book?" I asked attentively. That name rang a bell, but I couldn't place where I knew it from. She shook her head. I went and sat on the tiny desk in the corner of the room and picked up a quill and ink bottle. I heard Ginny take a sharp intake of breath as she saw I was going to write. I ignored her and began to write the date. It disappeared almost immediately. I looked to see if it had seeped through the page frantically, but found nothing. I began to write another sentence, a bit lost for anything to write. In the end it was:

_My name is Carlotta Isabella Elizabeth Airey._

It faded like the date, I kept my eyes peeled on the page. A second later writing appeared on the page. I gasped in surprise. It read:

Hello Carlotta, my name is Tom. M. Riddle.

I dipped my pen in the ink and began to write again.

_Hello Tom, who are you?_

It disappeared again, Ginny was watching keenly from behind me. It wrote back:

A Memory

This made no sense to Ginny, because she was only a first year, but it made sense to me. This tome person had put himself, as a memory, into this book. Anyone who wrote in it would get a reply the person would give at that age. I hadn't heard of anyone being able to do it though, it was very advanced magic.

I put back:

_Tom, did you know anyone called Victoria Tanlisa Harvey?_

Ginny seemed to have no idea what I was doing, but I was trying to gage the age of this memory, and source it back to the owner of this book. It wrote back:

Yes

I began to scribble frantically:

_How much younger was she than you?_

The writing came back:

Her brother was 4 years below me when I was 16.

Tom answered. Great now I had to do math. I did some quick sums and figured that since it was 1991 now, this was made 50 years ago, which meant the year was 1941.I wrote:

_You were 16 in 1941, weren't you?_

The answer came back quickly.

You are a smart girl Carlotta, very impressive. Now let me take you back 50 years so you can see your uncle.

As soon as I had finished reading it I knew that this was wrong, the book was beginning to glow. I slammed it shut and stood on it. I looked at Ginny, surprised to see she was crying.

"Ginny, this is not good," I said, "I want you to throw this book away as soon as you get a chance," I said. She nodded. I heard Mrs. Weasley calling for dinner. I threw the book in Ginny's trunk and made my way downstairs. Ok, that was weird, and all I knew was that this book was bad news, very bad. At least she was going to throw it away when she got the chance.

* * *

**Ok people, Please tell me in reviews if I got that math right, I did it a really hard way, then remembered that it was 50 years. How bad is that? Anyway, please review and PM me if you want to be a dedicated Beta because mine has gone to a stupid singing competition. **

**Lottie out..xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**C'mon People, review already otherwise this story WILL discontinue, which is a bit of a shame because I have such good ideas for it...xx**

**Anyway, on with the story...x**

Chapter 13: dinner with the Diggory's.

Time passed so quickly at the Weasleys I didn't realise that it was nearly Christmas, luckily Mrs. Weasley had taken us shopping and I had gotten something for everyone then. I walked downstairs, yawning. It was 10:00 am and we'd all been allowed a lie in. I sat down at the kitchen table next to Ginny.

"Morning," I yawned. It seemed everyone except Mrs. Weasley was in the same state as me. Tired, bleary eyed, hair sticking up all over the place.

"Ahh, Lotta, since the Diggory's are coming tonight Charlie is going to take you to your old house to get something to wear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly. This made me wake up. The dinner was tonight, I thought we still had ages till it, time really did fly here.

"Ok," I said a little shakily, spooning some cereal into my mouth.

After breakfast I ran upstairs and tried to tame my hair into something I could go out in, and pulled some clothes on. Ginny came in the room and began to jabber on about her brothers not letting her play quidditch; she wanted me to talk to them. I agreed and ran downstairs where Charlie was talking to George.

As I got closer I heard snippets of the convocation.

"No, there's nothing that can be done, mum wants you here to help her," said Charlie.

"Please talk to mum, I'm sure she'll let me go," whined George to his older brother. I tried not to giggle at his childish tone and walked over to the brothers.

"Hi, are we off then?" I asked, as though I never heard anything. Charlie nodded and gave his brother a look before grabbing the pot of flo powder. I took some, stepped into the Fireplace and yelled, "ALLERTON CASTLE."

There was a strange swirling noise and I began to spin, losing sight of the Red heads and getting small views of other fireplaces, before coming to a familiar one in a huge study. I knew this study as my Fathers, we never used to Flo here, but I tough nothing of it as the ban must have been lifted.

I stood and waited for Charlie to come. I didn't want to look around, but I knew everything was the same. Once Charlie stepped out of the fireplace he gasped in surprise.

"Wow, this is plush," he gasped, taking a look at the huge mahogany desk and the dark leather sofa. I think what really caught his breath was the portraits of family members and hunting scenes that must have cost a fortune, (which they did.)

I walked out of the room without even looking at my great-great-great grandmother, who was the spitting image of me, or vies verse.

Charlie followed, obviously wanting to get a good look at everything, but he had to stick close to me otherwise he'd get lost. I stormed through the Great hall, up the main stairs and ran into my room. I wanted to get my dress quick and then run into my favourite room in the castle, the library.

My room was a complete new sight. All the wooden furniture was dark mahogany; my four poster bed had the same covers on that had been on in the summer, they were dark purple silk. I had always hated them, but now they made my eyes water. The sofas were dark leather and the walls were decorated the same as I had done them last year. I loved art and my mother had let me decorate them. On the walls were patterns of flowers, forests, swirls and a white horse galloping under the moonlight. The main wall had a painting of Fred George and me, it was my favourite piece of work I had ever done, and I would always have it like that.

I ran into the walk-in wardrobe and began to search quickly for some dress. I found a whole assortment of dresses and went through them quickly, wanting to be out. In the end Charlie found the perfect one. I had thought I'd lost him in the hall, but it seemed he found his way. It was a midnight blue one, it was light and flowing, and it came up just to the knee and had light straps. I tried it on and decided this was the one I wanted.

"Ermm, can go and see something?" I asked Charlie, he nodded.

"Have a look at what you want, it looks like Alfie away," I said, heading towards the main stairs. I ran through the Great hall and into the Library. The first thing that hit me was the smell, it was the smell of my old life. I had loved this room more than any other in the whole castle. It had been my sanctuary. I glanced at all the shelves packed high with books, all my choice. The soft red sofas were placed around the fireplace, just as I had left them. Tears sprang to my eyes unexpectedly, and they fell onto my cheeks.

I picked up a book that had been left with a bookmark in. I had been reading it before I had come to school. I put my dress on one of the tables and went to sit in my favourite armchair. I began to read, allowing the book to pull me in. I forgot everything about Carlotta Airey, now I was Ever in the book, who had lost her family in a tragic car accident and now had powers. Her grief was my grief, her happiness was my happiness and her anger was my anger.

When I finally resurfaced from the book, I saw it was nearly dark outside. I knew Charlie would want to be going so I put the book under my arm, took the dress and went to the study to find him. He was sitting reading some papers that had been left on the table. I cleared my throat, making him jump.

"Shall we go," I said, heading towards the fireplace, only to find no Flo powder there, this was the only place we kept any, even if we didn't use this fireplace.

"Ermm, I think we have to apparate," I said, glancing around for some powder, but finding none.

Charlie nodded and held his arm out for me to take hold of, I took it and we were off. The odd claustrophobic feeling came over me, and then I was back on solid ground at the Burrow. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone ready for dinner, Mrs. Weasley was shouting for Fred and George to get ready. Basically it was ciaos.

I ran upstairs lightly without being seen, and began to change.

When I was ready I gave myself a once over in the mirror. The blue dress hung lightly and hugged all the right places; my hair was straight and loose, falling down my back. As for Make-up, I wore a tiny bit of eyeliner and a little lip gloss, but nothing else. I had black strappy shoes on.

I heard the Diggory's arriving downstairs and knew I better go down. I tip toed down the stairs lightly, and walking into the kitchen. It was amazing, I hadn't really looked before but now I saw it, I to an involuntary gasp. It was decorated in gold and silver, everything was perfect, there is no other way to describe it.

I peeked round the corner and saw Mrs. Weasley greeting the Diggory's. I hadn't seen Cedrics mother before, she was very pretty, with ash brown hair and a warm tanned face. I took a deep breath and walked out to meet the Diggory's.

I stood next to George and began to shake hands and say hello.

"Well, you've done well Cedric, she's quite a beauty," said Mrs. Diggory playfully. I giggled while Cedric just rolled his eyes and grinned. Once everyone was introduced we all got drinks and went into the garden (which had been de-knomed.) There were little twinkly lights floating over the table in the night sky, streamers were snaked through the trees in the garden, all was gold and silver.

We all sat, complimenting the decorations and talking about different garden parties we'd been to. It seemed Mrs. Weasley was the one who throw all her garden parties and never went to any invited. I made a mental note to invite her to one if I threw one. Mr and Mrs. Diggory had met at a garden party and I had been to more than I could count. Most had been uneventful were everyone was talking about work, which I found most boring when younger. The most impressive one I had even been to was a party t the Malfoys. There had been lots of purebloods there, and it was very posh, but I much preferred this one, a small gathering under the night sky.

I listened to conversations politely and nodded when people talked to me, but I mostly sat and thought, how much different my life would have been if my family had never died. I would never have had to think about all this engagement stuff yet and I could have just been a normal girl, (for wizard standards anyway.)

"I'd like to do something," said Mr. Diggory standing up, after our 3 course meal. Everyone went silent, and he carried on, looking at everyone in turn.

"I would like to keep a tradition going," he said, "a tradition that my family have kept for some time."

He nodded at Cedric, who fished something from his pocket. I caught a glimpse of a small box, wrapped in red silk.

"This tradition is," continued Mr. Diggory, "that us Diggory men give our beloved's something to remind them of this occasion, and if I may say so myself, this one is the most impressive by far."

He nodded at Cedric again, who opened the box. Inside was the most amazing necklace I had ever seen. It made everyone gasp. There were 2 golden C's entwined with silver vines, and in between the C's was a single white gold rose. It was amazing. Everyone stared in awe.

"It's for you," whispered Cedric, only so I could hear. I glanced round the table. Mrs. Weasley was beaming so much I thought her face was stuck. Mr. Weasley was in shock, Bill and Charlie were smiling at me, like proud brothers, Ginny was staring open mouthed. The last two faces I caught sight of did not look happy, proud, or even amused. In fact they were full of hell. I quickly looked back at a smiling Cedric, and felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Put it on then," said Mr. Diggory.

I slid my hands under my hair and lifted it so Cedric could put it on my neck. He clicked the clasp and I let my hair slid back down my back. The necklace rested in the most perfect place on my neck. I could not even utter how happy I was, even though this had been arranged.

I turned to face Cedric and gave him a hug, even though this present was worth a kiss, I just didn't want to go that far yet, and I think if I kissed him, the twins would do something worthy of Azkaban.

'Which you've already done,' I reminded myself, feeling a stab of guilt again, which I quickly covered up with a smile.

"The chain seems so thin," I said fingering the necklace, "you would not be offended at all if I put it on another chain, I love it so much I don't want to lose it."

"Ah," exclaimed Mr. Diggory, "this is the best it. The chain may seem thin but it will never break, or well, at least until death do you part," he finished.

"You can still take it off though," added Cedric as an afterthought.

Wow, I thought, this really meant a lot. He must actually like me, and not just see it as being stuck with me.

The rest of the evening went perfectly, and when it was time for the Diggory's to go I was relieved. Even though I was having fun I could have fallen asleep standing. Once they had gone I went into the Kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making tea. I was glad it was just her, she was such a motherly person and I knew she could help with what was on my mind.

"Ermm, Mrs. Weasley, could you help me with something," I asked as she finished the tea. She gave me a warm motherly look, and then nodded. I sat opposite her and sipped the tea she gave me.

"What is it dear,"she said in the most comforting voice, it made me feel reassured already.

"Well..." I didn't know how to start, but I knew what I wanted to say.

"Is this about Cedric?" she asked knowingly. I nodded, and didn't make eye contact.

"It's just, I had my whole life ahead, opportunities that I could have had are now closed off because of him. He's nice and everything, but, I don't think he's the one for me. It's like, you know your meant to be with Mr. Weasley, don't you, in your heart," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well," I continued, "I guess I just don't feel it. I mean, he's really nice and fit and everything," I blushed for calling someone fit in Mrs. Weasleys presence, but carried on. "He's just, not the one."

I sipped more of my tea to keep tears down. I burned my throat but I didn't care, I just wanted this to get better. I already knew there was only one way for this to break, and that was for one of us to die, which was not an option, so I was stuck. I fingered the necklace lightly, whishing it would disappear, and none of this was happening.

"I'm afraid sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley, "there's nothing I can do, nothing anyone can do anymore. You see, the only person who could ever undo this engagement is your farther, and since he's no longer here, no one can stop this. I'm sorry."

I nodded numbly, even though I knew this it was harder to hear someone say it. I drained the last of my drink and went up to bed.

**You Like, you don't like? Please tell me.**


End file.
